Queen of Darkness
by butterchicken
Summary: After the incident, Anna still has some seeds of doubt planted in her brain by Hans. So when Pitch decides she's perfect for his Queen of Darkness, Anna accepts. Now Elsa and Kristoff have to get Anna back to her senses. Little do they know, she's in more trouble then she's bargained for...


I know you guys want me to finish Battle of the Bands. Problem is, I have writers block. But before you start throwing full bottles of champaign at your computer screen, here's a fanfic to try to tie you over. Hope you enjoy... And don't kill me for making Anna so OOC

"Oh Anna. If only there was someone who loved you."

Gasping, Anna felt her world tilt as she froze over. Elsa and Kristoff came in, but once they saw her frozen body, they shrugged and walked away.

"NO!" Anna screamed, bolting up out of bed.

The nightmares were getting worse now. Every one would end with her dying and Elsa and Kristoff acting like it was no big deal, and they felt so realistic.

"Maybe I should go to the trolls for help..." Anna wondered aloud.

"Or maybe you should wonder why your nightmares are like this." A new voice crooned. It was soothing, but slightly dark.

"Who are you?" Anna cried, pulling up the blankets to protect herself. "Show yourself."

"So impatient..." The voice taunted.

The room began to fill with black sand until it formed a man. This man looked like all colour was drained out of him.

Anna let out a tiny scream and covered her head.

"Don't worry, Anna." The man said. "I am a friend. My name is Pitch."

"Pitch?" Anna replied, then her eyes widened. "Oh no!" She screamed. "I read all about you when I was a child! You're the bogeyman!"

Pitch raised a hand. "Maybe so, but with you, I'm just showing answers, Anna, my dear. You are in fact unloved."

Anna shook her head. "That is a lie!" She cried out. "Elsa and Kristoff love me! I know they do!"

"If they did," Pitch began, "Elsa would have shown you her powers instead of shut you out. And Kristoff? He's only after the throne."

"Liar!" Anna screamed, plugging her ears.

"Suit yourself." Pitch began. "When you realize I'm right, you can call on me." Then he vanished, leaving Anna trembling in the dark.

The next morning

"Morning." Anna said, skipping into the kitchen.

Elsa looked up and smiled. "Hey, Anna. I'm afraid you just missed Kristoff. He was called away, also, I have tons of paperwork to deal with."

Anna nodded. "Okay. I understand. I'm probably going to go for a walk around Arendelle."

Elsa nodded. "Okay. Just stay out of trouble." Then she turned and went to the study.

That went on for a week, until the isolation made Anna wonder if she was really unloved.

"Pitch?" She called one day.

"Yes your majesty?" He asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"If I was unloved, what would you do?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I would make you my Queen of Darkness." He replied. "Like so..."

He sprinkled his sand on her and Anna's princess dress melted away into a black queen's gown, complete with a tiara. Anna jumped back in surprise, and dark sand spilled from her hand.

"Am I the queen of Darkness now?" She asked, shocked. Pitch nodded.

"You can stay like this and go back to my lair with me, where we will never be alone... Or you can go back to being a princess, and risk being alone forever."

Anna looked at her hands, which now had red claws and undid her braids so her hair hung loosely around her in an auburn mist.

"I choose darkness." She smirked.

Meanwhile, Kristoff had finally returned home. This batch of ice sold like hot cakes, so he kept having to go back and get more, but for now, he just wanted to go and see Anna.

"Welcome back." Elsa replied, stepping out of her study. She had finished the paperwork, and wanted to know if Anna wanted to go skating.

The two of them went to Anna's door and opened it. Inside, was a woman who oozed darkness and evil. Once the door opened, her head snapped up. Even though her hair was covering up one eye, and she wore thick black make up, they recognized her as their beloved Anna.

"Anna!" Kristoff cried out. "What happened to you?" He asked. Anna's response was to zap him with her dark magic.

"You are all liars!" She screamed, tossing out beams of dark magic. "Liars!"

"Anna!" Elsa screamed. "Calm down! It's us!"

"I know." She hissed. Using her magic, she summoned up the most terrifying monsters Elsa had seen. While Elsa was fighting them off, Anna blasted a hole through her wall and escaped.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked Kristoff, once the monsters were gone.

Kristoff began convulsing, his face twisted into agony and his breath increasing.

With Anna

Anna ran through the fjords. Every step she took spread darkness and death.

"Well done, my queen." Pitch remarked.

"Thanks. It was fun." Anna bitterly replied.

"But we'll do more then just torment them." Pitch continued. "We'll let you rest up a bit, then tomorrow, we'll put Arendelle in full darkness. They will only know nightmares."

"I know." Anna replied. "I almost can't wait."

With Elsa

"Help me! Please!" Elsa had managed to get Kristoff to the trolls.

"Queen Elsa!" The trolls cried out.

"And Kristoff!"

"Where's princess Anna?"

"What happened to him?"

"Make way... Make way." Grand Pabbie pushed his way through the crowd and turned to Kristoff. "It's not good. He was hit with severe darkness. Your majesty, who did this to him?"

Elsa nervously gulped. "Anna... She snapped... I didn't even know she had those powers..l can you cure Kristoff?"

Grand Pabbie nodded. "He was hit in the stomach. That is easy to cure."

Pressing his hand against Kristoff's stomach, he pulled out fine black particles. The particles instantly formed an image of Anna. Suddenly, she began choking and collapsed, and a new woman formed. This woman had long curly black hair.

"You must save Anna. A second being is inside her soul, and is slowly taking over. If Anna doesn't remove her in time, she will cease to be."

Elsa covered her mouth in horror as hot tears filled her eyes. "How?" Elsa asked.

"What allowed the darkness to infect Anna in the first place?" Grand Pabbie asked

"I don't know... Wait! When she first saw us, she called us 'liars'."

"Then you must find the reason. Only then can you extract the darkness from her heart.

"I must go now!" Elsa cried out, jumping up.

"No." Grand Pabbie replied. "You and Kristoff are weak and need recuperation. Tomorrow morning, you can hunt her down."

Elsa closed her eyes, which were brimming with tears and looked over at Anna's boyfriend. He was relaxed now and was fast asleep.

"We'll have to monitor him for relapse." Grand Pabbie explained.

With Anna

"Well done." Pitch remarked.

So far, Anna was tapping into her powers very well, and had learned about destruction and death. Her heart had blackened and she found she hated many things.

"Are you sure we weren't followed?" She asked.

"I am sure." Pitch responded, "now, my queen, you need your rest. You had a hard day training. Good night."

Anna curled up in a ball and it wasn't long before she slept.

That night, she had a new dream. She was in a fleshy-looking cave with an old woman standing across from her. She had long curly black hair and was also dressed in dark robes. Turning, the lady smirked at Anna, causing her to bolt awake.

"My queen?" Pitch asked.

"Who was that lady?" Anna asked,

"She was the previous queen. She was murdered by the one she raised as her own."

Anna cracked her knuckles. "Well then, once I finish with Arendelle, the murderer will be next." She turned away. "Light and darkness... They say there's an equal balance, but light casts more shadows. Ultimately darkness will overcome."

As she monologued, her body began to glow.

The next morning

"Come on, Kristoff!" Elsa cried out, pulling him to his feet. "We have to save Anna!"

"What happened?" He asked, massaging his throbbing temples.

"Anna has been infected by darkness. If we don't save her, she will cease to be!"

Kristoff snapped out of it. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The two of them ran to the fjords, looking for her.

"Are you sure Anna went this way?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa looked around. "Not really. But we can't give up."

No sooner had she spoke those words, the skies began to darken and a chill filled the air.

"Well, well, well." An icy voice began. "If it isn't Elsa and Kristoff."

The two of them whipped around in surprise to see Anna in all her darkness.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" She began, running her finger along the ground, causing it to darken in colour, and the grass to whither. "Darkness can eat away at everything."

"Why are you doing this, Anna?" Elsa began. "You were such a happy, kind girl. What happened?"

Anna raised a hand and more black particles began to gather. "I learnt the truth." She began. "I hate being lied to and used! Why did you two make me think I was loved? You didn't have to start pretending." She cried out. As she got more hysterical, her hair began to darken.

"Anna!" Kristoff began. "Why would we lie to you? What would we have to gain?"

Anna narrowed her eyes. "Didn't I kill you already?"

"What would we have to gain?" Kristoff screamed back.

"Power!" Anna retorted. "By pretending to love me, you would have gotten a chance at the throne! And you!" She turned to Elsa. "You just have a life debt to repay since I saved you."

She raised her hand and was about to fire more darkness bullets, when Pitch appeared.

"Now, now my queen." He purred.

"Anna... Who is this?" Elsa asked.

Anna shot her sister a look, then turned back to Pitch. "What's the matter, Pitch?"

"You have almost overexerted yourself." He began. "Arendelle is cloaked in darkness, you need to rest, otherwise you won't be able to tap into your true powers."

Anna narrowed her eyes. "Pitch!" She began, "as queen, I demand you let me deal with these... Problems before I go back."

Pitch nodded. "Okay, your majesty, however, so you don't die on me, here." He sprinkled more sand on her and Anna felt power surge through her body. "Now, go get them." He began.

Elsa and Kristoff got their weapons at the ready.

"Anna... We don't want to fight you." Elsa began.

"That's funny." Anna began, "because I do!" She sneered. She started firing multiple blasts of darkness at Elsa and Kristoff, each one getting blocked by Elsa's magic.

"Anna! Please stop this!" Elsa yelled, casting another ice shield. "We love you so much! This isn't you!" Anna narrowed her eyes.

"Isn't me?" She began. "I chose this path! I'm sick of being the spare to the throne! You locked out all of Arendelle... And me too! Just because you were too much of a coward to tell me the truth! Did you think about what it did to me psychologically? Hans was right." She murmured.

Elsa and Kristoff froze, looking at her in horror.

"I was never loved! Especially not by you two pus..."

"Anna!" Kristoff snapped. "You don't want to finish that sentence! Hans has told you nothing but lies!"

Suddenly, Anna let out a bloodcurdling scream. She dropped to the floor as darkness enveloped her.

"Anna!" Kristoff screamed, running to her.

"No!" Elsa cried. "Were too late! We've lost Anna forever!"

When the darkness cleared, a lady was standing in Anna's place who was older then Anna, Elsa and Kristoff combined. She had long curly black hair and grey eyes. Turning to Pitch, she smiled.

"My dark lord." She smiled, taking his hands

"My true queen." He responded, kissing her.

"Get your lips off Anna!" Kristoff snapped.

"Anna?" The lady asked. "No, no, dear boy. I am Mother Gothel. The one you called Anna willingly merged her spirit with mine, and in doing so, ceased to be."

"No!" Elsa screamed, dropping to her knees, weeping. "Oh, Anna! I am so sorry!"

With 'Anna'

A lone spirit laid curled up in a ball, slowly withering away. She knew nothing, her name, where she was, her story, all gone. All she knew was she was going to vanish.

'Anna!'

The spirit lifted her head. Was that her name? Who was that girl?

'Anna!'

A second voice... Male this time... Just as heartbroken.

'I'm so sorry I made you feel unloved... I wish I could undo that... You're more then my sister. You're my best friend!'

The spirit...Anna was it? Felt hot tears run down her cheeks. Even though her head didn't know what was going on, her heart responded.

'I... I wanted to grow old with you, be the man you deserved.'

"I want that too!" Anna cried out, then paused. Where did that come from?

Suddenly. As the voices kept talking, a wave of memories washed over her, filling her head. Once they finished, Anna uncurled.

"I remember!" She cried out, looking up, she saw a second being standing above her. Taking a deep breath, Anna looked up.

"GET OUT OF MY BODY!"

Back with the action

Elsa and Kristoff were quite battered. Because they knew who Mother Gothel was originally, they couldn't bear to hurt her, giving her the upper hand.

"What's wrong?" She snickered. "The girl you call Anna is now a mere memory. You two will be joining her any second." She lifted her hands when she paused and began convulsing. Suddenly, her grey eyes turned blue.

"Elsa! Kristoff!" Anna screamed, struggling. "I am so sorry! I... I... SHUT UP!" Her eyes had gone back to grey.

"Let Anna go!" Kristoff snapped, as Elsa got her magic ready.

"No! She gave me her body! Now I will have eternal youth!" Mother Gothel protested.

She was about to attack when an arrow came out of nowhere and grazed Gothel's arm. Gothel yelped and turned.

Four teens were standing over her. One was floating a boy with blue eyes and white hair holding a staff, one was a girl with a bow and a mop of red, curly hair, one was a boy with green eyes, shaggy brown hair and a prosthetic leg and the fourth was Anna and Elsa's cousin, Rapunzel.

"Ya the boy!" The redhead replied, loading another arrow. "Let the lassie go!"

"Not a chance!" Gothel replied.

"Fine... Hiccup?" The white haired boy began.

"Oh Toothless!" The brown haired guy said. Immediately a huge, black dragon flew up.

Gothel backed up. "Rapunzel! These are the people I warned you about." She began.

"I don't listen to you anymore." Rapunzel snapped. Immediately, the four began attacking Mother Gothel.

"Be careful!" Elsa cried, "Anna's still in there!"

"Don't worry." The white haired guy said, "we wouldn't dream of hurting your sister."

"Gothel! Withdraw! Leave the body!" Pitch cried.

Gothel frowned but nodded. Darkness surrounded her. Once it cleared, Anna returned. Her skin was pale and she had bags under her eyes.

"Anna?" Elsa began, crawling over. She checked for a heartbeat, but to her horror, found nothing. "NO! ANNA!" She cried. She hugged her sister's lifeless corpse, crying uncontrollably, next to her, Kristoff was wiping away tears of his own.

"Don't cry." The guy named Hiccup began, "Punzie over here can help."

Elsa got up and went over to Kristoff while Rapunzel went over and investigated the wound. "Yep, this wound is easy to cure." She began. Wrapping her hair around Anna, she began to sing. Instantly, her long, blonde hair began to glow, coursing to Anna. Once she finished up, Anna began to stir.

"Elsa? Kristoff? Did I die again?" She asked.

"Anna!" Elsa sobbed, running over, hugging her. "Don't you ever let darkness enter your heart again! You're too pure."

Instantly, Anna's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. "I destroyed Arendelle! And I almost killed you and Kristoff!"

Elsa gently cupped her sister's face. "No, Anna. You were brainwashed. I can't hold that against you."

Anna's response was to hold her sister tightly, sobbing into her shoulder. Once Anna stopped crying, and Elsa let go, Anna nervously turned to Kristoff.

"I understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore." She began.

Kristoff shook his head. "Anna... If you were anyone else, I would have kicked you to the curb and ran... But you're different somehow."

"But I almost killed you!" Anna squeaked.

"But you didn't."

"That doesn't change the fact I tried to kill my boyfriend! If Elsa hadn't brought you to the trolls in time, you would have been dead! And I would have...mmph!"

Kristoff had had enough of her rant, and gently pressed his lips to hers. "You overthink things." He whispered.

"And I would like to thank the four of you as well." Anna continued, turning to the quartet, smiling.

"No worries." Said the white haired guy. "My name is Jack Frost, and this is Hiccup, Merida, and you already know Rapunzel." Anna and Elsa bowed to their guests.

"Not to be a downer..." Merida began, "but here is cloaked in darkness. What are you going to do?"

"Remember last time?" Elsa asked Anna.

Anna nodded and raised her arms, concentrating on her love for Elsa and Kristoff. Even Olaf and Sven. Eventually, the darkness evaporated and a ray of light shone over Arendelle.

"I always believed in you." Elsa smiled.

"I love you guys." Anna grinned.


End file.
